hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2039 Greenville, Ohio tornado
the '''2039 Greenville tornado '''was a EF4 tornado that struck the town of Greenville, Ohio on August 14, 2039 during the Tornado outbreak of August 14, 2039, this tornado would become one of the most infamous tornadoes in Ohio's history due to it's high death toll and how quickly it developed. The tornado intensified from a EF1 rope into a EF4 stovepipe (but winds were actually equal to that of a EF5 tornado) in about 30 seconds. The tornado is disputed for EF5 due to the confirmed EF5-strength winds and asphalt ripped from the ground in the town. Some houses were completely wiped from their foundations after this tornado. Meteorological history A small supercell developed in Ohio County, Indiana around 2:20PM earlier in the day and began moving towards Darke County, the storm would produce a EF3 tornado in rural Ohio before entering Darke County as a small severe thunderstorm. Radar would detect low-level rotation near Greenville at around 4:10PM and put the city under a Severe Thunderstorm Warning, at 4:16PM a funnel cloud was reported by law enforcement about 4 miles west of town, and the town was put under a Tornado Warning. At 4:18PM a officer reported a tornado touchdown about 2 miles outside of town and shortly later reported a very quick intensification from a small rope tornado into a large stovepipe. The city was put under a tornado emergency at 4:22PM due to the approaching large tornado. Most citizens had time to get to shelter, but a lot of them had no time to get to shelter and were caught above ground when the tornado slammed into the city at 4:24PM with 195-205MPH winds. The tornado flattened about 25% of the cities structures and destroyed about 85% to beyond repair. The tornado finally moved out of the city at 4:27PM and would lift just a few minutes later. Aftermath The mayor was out of town when the tornado struck and would not learn of the tornado until about 7:00PM, meanwhile the next morning the governor of Ohio declared a state of emergency due to the 7 large tornadoes and 19 other tornadoes that struck the state and noted "This tornado in Greenville is like nothing I have seen before, I would expect AT LEAST 10 minutes of advance warning before the tornado hits but this all happened in just 2 minutes between the tornado emergency and the tornado slamming the town. My thoughts and prayers to the families of the victims in this terrible tornado outbreak", Darke County would be declared a federal disaster zone to the mass devastation the next day and much of Greenville was cut off from the outside world. It would take until August 16 for surveying to start, and when it started, the first fatality of the tornado was confirmed on a farm just outside of town that was completely flattened. Another 28 bodies were found in a apartment complex that had no shelter. With several more bodies found scattered throughout town, despite EF5 damage being reported and in some areas clearly evident the tornado was still only rated a high-end EF4 as no solid evidence of EF5 damage existed. Category:Tornadoes